A-Lone War
by chilmaster20
Summary: This was not actually written by me. It was written by my older bro Joe. These are his actual quotes: "Action, Power, Gods, Destruction. Just the beginning. Not done yet."


A-lone War

I continue hear the buzzing noise of the chopper and slowly open my eyes. I look down at the cold hard metal floor of the chopper and release a big sigh. Then I look up at the empty row of seats across from me and shake my head. I double check my boots to check and see if they are tied tight. Looking at the wall I grab an ear piece to slip into my ear. Walking up to the cockpit of the chopper I grabbed a helmet. I bent over to talk to the pilot, and he assured me that we would be landing in a minute. As I get back to the hull of the chopper I take my helmat and set it into the chair I sat in. I walk further to the back of the chopper and start glancing at both of the back walls. The first thing I liked was the P90, I slung it over my back. In a box on the floor directly below I pick up four frag granades and put them on my belt. Then in the droor to my left I pull out two silver Desert Eagals. I fit them around my hip to where they would be easy to draw. Next I go to the small long crate by my seat. I open the crate to find my sword. Picking up the sword and unsheathing it I read the ingraving etched into it. I sharply close it and hook it around my waist. My head cocks to the side as I hear the pilot on the intercom saying that we are about to land. I grab my helmat and sit on the edge of my seat waiting to land. As soon as I see the green light I put on my helmet and run out the open door at the back of the chopper. When I get out the back, I keep running to get clear of the chopper.  
As I stand clear, I watch the chopper take off and fly away. My hand slides my visor down, then reaches for the P90 that is slung on my back. I look just above the mountain and see smoke that looks to be just coming from the other side. I walk up the side of the mountain. Once I get to the top of the mountain I see that the smoke is coming from a town just at the base of the cliff. Looking at the disaster I start to feel anger beating in my heart. I look away from the disaster but then I hear gun shot rounds. My head turns to see where it was coming from. When I set my eyes on it my anger grew deaper. Terrorising the town was a giant black dragon, I pushed out all my other thoughts and started running to the beast. I slid down the side of the mountain to get there quiker and climbed to the top of a house.  
When I see the monster alot closer I get the sence of awe. The creature was so beautiful, but my anger kicked that other feeling right out the door. Seeing this dragon was great but the circumstances made it different. I jump down of the roof and start running though the streets. When I stop I see something leaning against one of the buildings so i rush over to get it. I sling my P90 to my back and pick up the weapon. The weapon I picked up was a RPG. I climb to the nearest roof top and beguin to set up the RPG. Loading the weapon was easy so I slung it over my shoulder and knelt down to take a shot. Looking through the the beads on the side I aim it at the dragon. I fire the weapon and it heads straight for the beast. The rocket hit the dragon in the side and the explosion throws the monster into the side of a mountain. The dragon gets up and looks dead at me, it lets out a loud roar and jump towards me. I jump of the roof and land in the dirt as the dragon lands on the building crushing it. I hurry to my feet and run for cover. When I get behind a building a pull out my P90 and fire short burst of rounds. Moving from spot to spot I keep the beast confused. Soon the dragon takes out the surrounding buildings and takes out my cover. I stair the beast in the eyes, I could feel so much hate and anger that it intensified mine. The dragon whipped its tail around and hits me with it, I get flung backwards and hit a building. As I stand up the dragon trys to crush me whith its foot. I dive out the way of its foot, you could hear a thud as it hit the ground and the dragon roared. The dragon tries to hit me with its tail again but this time I grabbed onto it and started to climb up it. I tried to climb but the dragon was shaking its tail making it hard. Slipped my hand into my boot and pulled out my M9 tactical knife. I drove it into the tail of the dragon. Next I pulled out my katana and drove that into the monster as well. Slowly I started making my way up the dragon. When I got on its back i put my M9 tactical knife handle in my mouth as adrove my blade in the back of the monster. The dragon roared and hit me with its tail again and sent me flying into the mountain side. I stand up and jump down. When I hit, the ground cracked under my feet as I throw my knife. When my knife stuck the dragon it roared and started to rub its eye. I was like damn thats probebly a shot that I would never make again. The dragon lunges at me and hits me with its claws. Its razor sharp claws rips my tactical vest and removes my granades. I was lucky to get just scratches from underneathe my vest. I ripped my vest off and my helmat. while I was doing that I wasnt paying attention to the dragon and it hit me. This time it flung me up with its tail and then hit me again sending me flying to the mountain side again. When i get up my left arm is hurting really bad, I couldn't move it. I get down on one knee pull out a seringe and jab it into my arm. My expression was like that feels alot better. As I stand up I notice my sword has turned a light blue color. I look up into the sky and then back at my sword. Then a beam of white light desends from the hevans and engulfs me. I let out a large yell and the dragon looks up at me. The light disapperes from me, and I fall to my knees. Steam rolls off my body as I stagger to my feet. My blade is glowing pure white and I look down at the dragon with half of my face in a smile. I jump straight for the dragon with my katana held back ready to attack.  
The chopper's buzzing blades start to slow down as I stand up getting ready to exit the back. My weapons and my body still intact I make my way off the chopper. As I walk through big warehouse doors I stand at attention awaiting my commanding officer. My commanding officer walks towards me, as I stiffen up and salute him. With his deep voice that could drive fear into any god made thing on this planet said at ease. I put my hand down to my side and wait for the Captain to speak. "Leiutenant cogatulations on your victory, get that checked out, hit the shower and get something to eat." I snap a salute and relpy "SIR! I'm fine SIR!" "Dismissed," I turn and head towards the showers. The feel of the hot water running down my sore body felt great. While in the shower I close my eyes and have a vision about earlyer today. The light and the dragon mixed with gun shots and the roar of the dragon made me open my eyes again. I turn off the water and walk out of the shower room to go and get my clothes. The first thing I pick up are my Dog Tags, Leiutenant Joseph A. Chilson 561608.  
Joe just smiles and put his tags around his neck and get dressed. Walking down the halls of the barraks Joe thinks that there is no better place like home, and wonders if he will ever go back home. As he turn into the cafeteria he sees three farmiliar faces. "Hey look who it is the man who isn't first or last" says one man sitting at a table. "Oh Tyler shut up you weren't first neither" says the lady at the table. Tyler comes back with something smart with a smile "yeah well at least I'm not last." Joe pulls up a seat the the table and sits down. "So Nate how was your mission?" asked Joe. "Well thats classified but... fuck it I'll tell you anyway. When I got to my drop point I had to fight a giant snake. Do you know what the messed up thing, I did some reaserch and this wasnt any ordinary snake it was... a Ladon." Tyler asked "whats that?" "Its a giant snake duh" replied Joe with a laugh and a smirk on his face. Nate spoke "yeah but its a snake that was a God. I dont know how I did it, but I killed it and only managed to get away with a scratch on my arm. The fact that it was a God was like wow to me, but all in a days work I guess."  
"Yeah well if it was a God then it shouldn't have died then now should it" Tyler said. "Yeah well what was your mission big mouth, huh... lets hear your mission" snapped Joe. "Ok well fine, and you know what they told me what I was facing before I even landed. They told me that I was facing a Wyvern. Its a fat Dragon only on two legs, but this Dragon was not fat it was like the average woman with short legs. I took it out by cutting off its head, but I got way with a scratch on my leg." "Now what about you Axel what was wonderful mission all about today" asked Joe. "Well I had to fight a dinosaur, and let me tell you I had to use a stick to kill it." Tyler asked "why?", "I ran out of bullets thats why." "Ok did you get hurt at all?" asked Nate. Axel pulled down her tank-top strap and turned around. "Thats just a scratch you'll live, now its your turn Joe you heard all of ours now talk" said Tyler. "What was that Sergent... is that an order...?" Joe had a real serious look on his face stairing directly at Tyler. Then he started to laugh "I'm just playing with you. Alright, dropped, fought a Dragon got claw marks on my chest, but it's dead so... yeah." "How did you kill it?" asked Axel. "Well the weird thing is a beam of light shot down from the sky," Tyler was going to say something but Joe interupted him. "Yes a beam of light came down, then my sword turned white. When I looked at the Dragon I jumped towards it, but it hit me and knocked me back. I jumped off the mountain and cut it in the chest between the front arms. Leaping in the air I cut off one of its wings, and ran under its belly slashing into it. I ran out under its chest jumped forward into the mountain and up onto its head. It shook me off and tried to roast my ass, but I ran up its tail and it flung me into the air. When I was coming down I twisted cut the Dragon in the back of the head and cut its head off. When I hit it in head it pushed its head forward and gave me the opertunity by opening its neck. Now what were you going to say Tyler." "Yes, you had a beam of light come from the sky?" "Yes, I did, and it was really weird. That has never happened to me before." "Well I dont think your the only one, I had a orange-ish light hit me." said Nate. Axel spoke up "Yeah mine was red, what was yours Tyler?" "Mine was green, but what is it really about whats going on?" "I dont know Tyler we should just forget about it its probably nothing, ok thats an order forget about the light, alright its done" said Joe. Joe got up and went over to get some food because he was starving. When he sat down he said "back to the same old slop again. So who was here first?" "Nate was then it was me than Axel then you" replied Tyler. "Well im going to go hit the weights" said Nate as he gets up and pushes in his chair.  
"Alright see ya" said Tyler, just as Nate walked out the door a lady walked in and sat down where Nate did. "Hey Cassiey so how did it go?" asked Joe. She let out a sigh and said "well I had to fight a Crocodile, but it was big like thirty five feet long. Like wow that was a pain but I got it with a granade in the mouth and blew its head off. I got a cut when it tried to bite me on my arm, so yeah a boring day." "Did you have a light shine on you while you were fighting it?" asked Joe. "Yeah how did you know, it was blue why?" "Nothing forget it ok" said Joe. "Andrew is the only one who isn't back yet wow wonder what he is fighting" said Tyler. "I dont know but I hope that he atleasts makes it back" said Cassiey. "Yeah well he is our rother we need him to come back, even if we have to go and get him he will come home" said Tyler. "Tyler stand down, I'm sure Andrew will be walking through that door soon" said Joe. "Yeah, but I wonder what he is doing with his mission?" asked Tyler. They all shrugged their shouldersand said I don't know.  
Hours later Andrew walked through the door with scratches on his face, arms and his legs were bandaged up. "Woah dude what happened to you?" Tyler asked. "Man that Fucking Hydra was a bitch. Like oh my God I finally realized that when I cut a head off two more grow back in place of it. Wow that really sucked, but I dove through its body and ripped it heart out so its good." "Well its nice to se that your alright, but im going to get some sleep" said Joe. "But aren't you going to tell me about your mission?" "Tyler can do that his mouth is big enough," so every one at the table stood and saluted Joe as he left. Joe walked down the hall and turned into his bunk room. Joe took off his shirt, untied his boots and laid down in his bunk. He shuts his eyes and listend to the complete scilence in the room. He looks over at his clock and sees the time of seven o'clock. As he fades away from his consiousness and slips into complete darkness he falls asleep.  
"Leiutenant, hey Leiutenant wake up, Captain say lets move." said Nate. "Ugh man what time is it?" "O four hundred sir." Joe slips on his shirt and walks out of the room fallowing Nate. "So whats going on now?" asked Joe, "I have no idea sir I think we will get the answers when we get to the breifing room." Nate opens the glass door to the breifing room and Joe follows in. "How nice of you to join us Leiutenant" spoke the Captain. Joe saluted and gave a firm quite sir. "Now as you guys can see the threat here, there is a problem in greece. A giant is well you all should know. Take out the giant, any means neccessary, ETA one hour now get moving" the Captian barked. They all stood up and saluted the Captian and yelled "SIR!" They ran out the door and down the hall to take off in a chopper.


End file.
